Todo Cambio
by MiamiBabe
Summary: This is in response to a challenge on another board. So here's the thing, for 2008 my resolution is to answer as many challenges I can without overthinking and overediting in attempt to keep my muse present. So sorry in advance for typos and grammar error


**A/N: I just read the prompt late tonight, so I know I'm too late to contribute towards getting the reward, but I couldn't get this out of my mind. A Spanish love song by Latin Rock band named Camila inspired this fic. I've included the actual lyrics at the end of the story and I've translated parts of it within the story. Please note that the translations are not literal but rather contextual. I tried to keep as close as possible to the sentiment of the song. I also apologize up front if my tenses are off or if I've made any horrible grammatical errors. This is going out without my betas review. My resolution this year is to use these challenges to stimulate my muse and not to perfect them to death before I post, so I'll apologize up front for any errors in grammar or tenses which I'm famous for. I hope you enjoy! Now I'm off to read the long awaited reward for this challenge. **

_**Rena's Epiphany Challenge**_

_**By Luisa (MiamiBabe)**_

Joe and I called it quits a couple of months ago, finally accepting the fact that although we loved each other we weren't meant to spend our lives together. It was still a little awkward between us, but it was getting better.

As for the other man in my life, Ranger my mentor and friend, he never once asked me about Joe. He'd made himself scarce for the first couple of weeks after our break up and then just as abruptly he started coming around more often. And before we knew it, we'd fallen into a routine of having dinner and hanging out together at least three times a week.

Shortly after we started having dinner on a regular basis, he slowly began letting me into his life more. At first they were just little things, like his actual birthday or his favorite color, nothing earth shattering but I was thrilled that I was getting to know him better.

But for the last couple of days, I had been feeling hinky. Every time I saw him, I would get a lump in my throat. I wasn't sure what was going on with me. Shit who am I trying to fool. I knew exactly what was going on. I couldn't lie to myself anymore I was head over heels in love with Ranger and I was finally starting to realize that the feeling wasn't even remotely mutual. Yeah sure our friendship had grown, but I had secretly hoped that his opening up was leading to something more. But I had been wrong, not only did he not make good on his past threat to be in my bed if Joe was out of it for long, he'd stopped the touches and stolen kisses completely.

I had been avoiding him for the past couple of days, coming in later than normal avoiding places I knew he'd be at but I guess he'd caught on to my actions and he'd caught me off guard when he came out of Vinnie's office. He nodded at Connie and Lula and said, "Babe, can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded and followed him outside into the alley. Shit I was so not prepared for this. I needed at least another week to build my wall back up before I could be near him without reacting. But I guess the gods were against me once again. Okay Steph you can do this. You have to get over him. It isn't his fault that you've fallen for him. He's always been honest with you about what he was willing to offer you and he's been a really good friend to you. So it's time you make a decision, accept his friendship or stop seeing him altogether. But just the thought of not seeing him made my heart ache. So when he asked me to dinner at his apartment, I couldn't refuse.

We were both unusually quiet over dinner. I guessed he was in his zone and I was lost in thought. Realizing that I was too far gone and I wasn't going to be able to continue our dinners for a while. I was trying to think of a way to bring the subject up without having to tell him the real reason why I'd have to stop our weekly rituals. So he startled me when he broke the silence said, "Can I ask you something?"

I was nervous, but I knew that I'd answer his question. "Sure."

"Is it really over with you and Morelli?" Huh? Well that's not what I'd expected. He hadn't asked me anything when it first happened so I wasn't sure why he was asking now.

"I don't understand. It's been months since we broke up. Why are you asking me now?"

He looked nervous. No that was impossible. Ranger doesn't do nervous. I was at a loss for words, so I waited him out. He had stayed quiet for so long that I didn't think he was going to answer me. Then I thought I saw something flash across his face, but it was gone before I could figure out what it meant.

He shrugged. "Just making conversation babe, by this time you're usually back together."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say Ranger was fishing for information. I mentally rolled my eyes. Dream on Steph. Why the hell would Ranger have to fish for information? He knows everything.

I knew I should be offended by his comment, but I really couldn't blame him. He was right. I'd been cutting Morelli loose for the past three years and I'd always gone back to him, so I guess I couldn't really be mad at his skepticism.

I shrugged. "Well it's different this time."

"Why?" He quickly shot back.

With furrowed eyebrows, I asked, "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Look, I know I have no right to ask but will you humor me? Please?"

Damn him. He knows I can't say no to him when he says please. Okay here's the moment of truth Steph. How honest are you going to be with him? I felt his penetrating gaze bore into me and I made one of my famous impulsive decisions. One I'm sure I was going to regret. I took a deep breath and said, "You're right, you don't have a right but you're my friend so I'm going to tell you anyway."

He gave me one of his almost smiles.

"We finally realized that we'd never work out. Subconsciously, we both knew we weren't right for each other. At first, we were a lot alike…we were from the Burg but didn't want that life but somewhere along the way that changed for Joe but not for me. But more importantly, we finally admitted that although we would always love each other, we weren't really in love with each other."

Ranger looked up surprised. "You aren't in love with him? Are you sure you really don't want that life Babe?"

I shook my head and whispered, "No, I'm not and yeah I'm very sure I don't want the Burg life. Why are you surprised? I've told you that before."

"Yeah I guess you have. I just always figured that it was temporary and that eventually you'd want all of those things," he absently shook his head and asked, "so what are you looking for?"

I wasn't ready for this conversation with Ranger. Hell who was I kidding? I never thought I'd be having this conversation with him period. I couldn't look him directly in the eyes because I'd give myself away, but for some reason I was compelled to answer him. "I don't really know what I'll want in five or ten years, but I don't think kids will ever be a part of it. I just don't think I'm cut out for them. What I do know is that I want someone who truly loves me for me not someone they want me to be, someone that will support my decisions and dreams, someone who respects me, and most of all someone who will be faithful to me. If I could be sure of those things, the rest would be negotiable."

He remained quiet as he digested what I said. I wasn't sure what he was looking for or how he'd react to my words. As I was saying them out loud, I realized that I already had everything I wanted with him, well everything except for the being in love with me part. I had wanted to stop myself before he made the connection but I wasn't able to.

His silence was killing me. I wasn't good at this emotional stuff and I was feeling exposed, I needed to get out of here. I couldn't take seeing pity on his face when he figured out what I'd said, so I bolted out of the chair. And as I made my way to the door I rushed out, "You know I totally forgot I needed to go to my parent's house to pick something up. Thanks for dinner Ranger. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

But just as I reached the door, I felt his warm hand grab my wrist and gently pull me towards him. I knew I couldn't fight him if he wanted to keep me, but I couldn't look at him either so I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

He gently lifted my chin until our eyes met and said, "_**I heard a song the other day**_…that made me think of you. Will you _**wait**_ and _**let me find it for you**_ so we can dance?

I was so confused. "D…dance with you? I don't understand." I asked incredulously.

"Yeah will you dance with me Babe? Please?"

My head was spinning. This was so unlike Ranger, but I couldn't resist him and I nodded my assent. He gave me one of his rare full on smiles and went to the stereo, found the song he was looking for, dimmed the lights and as the music began, he took my hand and gently pulled me into his arms. I was instantly lost in the rhythm of our swaying and his intoxicating scent and before I knew it, I was swept up in the moment.

But then I realized that I didn't understand the words. I pulled back slightly and whispered, "Ranger, you know I don't speak Spanish."

He gently nuzzled my ear and whispered, "I know Babe, but it still reminds me of you. I'll translate if you want."

I couldn't find my voice to answer him but I instinctively knew it was important to understand the words to this song, so I snuggled into the crook of his neck and nodded.

With his lips softly grazing my ears, he began to whisper the words in English. "_When I saw you everything changed for me. You brought color to my black and white world"  
_  
"_And it was so easy to love you so much_

_Something I never imagined was to give you my love from just one look_

_You shook my world and it was as if you were put on this earth just for me"_

"_And it was so easy to love you so much, _

_Something I never imagined was that I would get lost in your love, _

_But it just happened and now I'm all yours"_

I was too surprised to react to the words at first, but as they washed over me I began to cry. Why was he doing this? How could this song remind him of me? I couldn't take this anymore. This was too painful. I tried to push off his chest to get away, but he tightened his grip around my waist. "Please Ranger…I can't do this. This is too much."

"No Babe, I won't let you go. I can't let you go. I need for you to hear me out. I promise it'll all be clear by the end of the song. Just stay until the end and then if you still want to leave, I won't fight you."

Against my better judgment, I agreed and he continued to whisper the words into my ear.

"_Before more time goes by, I have to tell you that you're the love of my life; _

_Before I love you more, I need for you to please listen to me _

_There aren't words to explain, logical reasons why, _

_I just simply felt it_

_When I first laid eyes on you"_

"_Everything about you surprised me and before I knew it, you brought color into my black and white world_"

"_It isn't easy to say I love you; _

_Nor did I ever expect to feel this way_

_But that's just the way love goes; _

_It just happened and I'm totally yours"_

"_When I saw you everything changed for me."_

By this point I was sobbing I was so overwhelmed with emotion. It was so much more than I'd ever dreamed he would ever say. Could this truly be what it sounded like? Was he really trying to tell me how much he loved me? I was trying to stop myself from getting my hopes up, but my heart wasn't listening and it was beginning to soar. I just hope I'm not wrong.

When I was sure he was done, I looked up into his face and I saw the truth of his words. I gasped at the love I saw in his eyes and in that moment I knew everything would be okay.

And before I knew what I'd said, I blurted out, "I love you Carlos"

He searched my face for what I don't know but he must have found what he was looking because the next thing I knew he crushed his lips onto mine and in between kisses he whispered, "I love you, too Babe."

_**A/N: The translations above are not contextual not literal as the sentiments don't always translate smoothly. **_

_**Todo Cambio by Camila**_

Todo cambió…cuando te ví (oh oh oh)

De blanco y negro a color... Me converti

Y fue tan facil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue entregarte mi amor  
Con una Mirada….oh nonononooo

Todo temblo  
Dentro de mi (yeh)  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi (ooooo)

Y fue tan facil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

[Chorus  
Antes que pase más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te ví (wooo)

Me sorprendió  
Todo de ti (oooo)  
De blanco y Negro al color  
Me converti

Sé que no es facil  
Decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

[Chorus  
Antes que pase más  
Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame mas  
Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te ví

Todo cambió  
Cuando te ví


End file.
